


Ruby's Video

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Oral Sex, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby leaves a video of her masturbating for her teammates to see on her scroll, hoping it convinces them to make a move on her. She doesn't expect it to work as well as it does, though.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god, Bake. Look at her go!~” Yang smirked as she sat in between Weiss and Blake, all three of them staring down at Ruby’s phone while the crimsonette was in the shower. The trio watched in a mixture of glee, anticipation, arousal, and even desire as they watched their leader stroke her girlcock with such a rapid pace that it looked like her little hand was vibrating along her shaft. The blonde smirked as she watched her little sister go, surprisingly happy to see her sister having fun with herself. Every time that the young leader made was just another that caused either the Schnee or the faunus to blush and twitch slightly in place. “I bet she’s thinking about one of you two. I mean why would you ever think about her sister like this?~” Though, Yang had to admit that it would make her day just that much better if the silver-eyed girl was thinking about her while masturbating.

 

“Are you kidding? That dolt thinking about one of us?!” Weiss asked, eyes locked on the screen before her as she slowly slipped her hand inside of her white panties, her slender fingers teasing her folds as fast as she could manage as the bottom of her palm gently ground against her clit. Luckily, she was able to stay quiet as she imagined the crimsonette’s thick looking cock plunging in and out of her tight virgin cock. “She’s probably thinking about that secret girlfriend of hers or something. I mean, she’s always talking about how she gets to fuck her… And you’ve seen the way they stare at each other in the shower.” A soft moan crept from her lips as her blue eyes darted towards the bathroom door, worried about being caught by the young girl.

 

Blake, on the other hand, wasn’t hiding her arousal as she watched the video. The black-haired girl wasn’t open about her moans or how she had a hand up her shirt and under her bra, but she certainly wasn’t hiding the fact as she looked over to the blonde next to her, lust and desire in her eyes. Just like Weiss, the amber-eyed girl had a hand in her black panties as she bit her lip to try and help her stay quiet. The faunus quickly nodded to Weiss’s explanation on who the crimsonette was thinking about, that thought making the most sense and even being a solid reason why she was recording herself. “But... I mean… I never thought that Ruby would look so…. Delicious…” The young girl licked her lips before she realized the other two had quickly started to stare at her. “What? I mean-”   
  
“Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Weiss… Blake….” The video version of Ruby groaned as she continued to move her hand along her shaft, keeping her extremely rapid pace as she brought a hand to her budding breasts. The silver-eyed girl smiled to herself as she looked to the camera, smiling and winking just once for whatever reason she had decided. Though, that reason didn’t matter as all three of the girls that watched the video gasped and bit their own lower lip.   
  
“See? I… I told you that she was thinking about you two.~” The blonde smiled and nudged both of her friends, making sure to indicate just how right she was. Unfortunately, that didn’t last long as she looked back to the phone and watched her little sister turn around and get into a new position with her face down and her ass up in the air, seeing those silver eyes piercing through the camera and seemingly right into her own lilac ones.   
  
“Yang!~” With that loud shout of bliss as her orgasm tore through her, Ruby bucked her hips and coated the bed with her seed, bucking as she let rope after rope of her cum splatter against the sheets and against the underside of her breasts. “Oh fuck… Oh fuck….” The crimsonette let out heavy breath after heavy breath as she reached for the scroll, smiling and making a kissing face at it. “Now only if I could get those three to really let me fuck them. I’d have the time of my life…” She paused for a moment and sighed. “Fell, babe… I might even leave you for them.~” The girl let out a soft giggle before cutting the video off, unintentionally leaving all three girls who watched the video with their jaws dropped and a deep blush on their cheeks.

 

All three of Ruby’s other teammates shared looked between each other, not sure of what to even say to each other, or even how to react. Their leader had just moaned for all three of them and even mentioned wanting to fuck them, not that any of them were against the thought, especially Yang. The blonde was already absentmindedly rubbing her thighs together, eyes glued on the video that had now ended as she absorbed the information that had left her little sister’s mouth. “Ruby…. You…”   
  
“See?! She does want you, Yang!” Blake shouted, groaning as she slipped two fingers into her cunt, burying into her and starting to quickly finger herself. “And… The rest of us…” Just like the blonde, the black-haired girl slowly let the information sink into her mind. “Okay… I don’t care that she’s our leader or your sister… Or even two years younger than us… I need that cock inside of me… I’ve never felt so hot just from watching a short video like this.~”   
  
“Kind of on the nose, aren’t you, Blake?” Weiss asked, looking towards the bathroom and gasping as she saw the door open a bit. “Quick, toss it!” She whisper-yelled at the blonde, pulling her hand out of her panties as quickly as she could to make sure that the crimsonette didn’t catch her masturbating to her video. However, it was far too late as her blue eyes met silver and she saw the young girl’s cock hanging between her thighs. “Ruby!~ Hey!~” The Schnee did her best to sound positive and happy as the others were scrambling around and trying to hide the evidence.   
  
“Oh, that’s fine. You three were supposed to watch that!~” The young crimsonette let out a soft giggle and walked over to the group in front of her, a smile on her face. “So…. Which of you three want to be the first to let me fuck you?~” Ruby had expected Blake to be the first one to stand up and offer herself up, but much to her surprise, it was her blonde and stacked sister that stood to her feet. “O-Oh…” The silver-eyed girl stepped back and blushed herself. “I… I didn’t expect you to want to… You’re my sister…”   
  
“Well… I want to. And… As I watched you go… I wanted nothing more than to feel your cock inside of me and cumming both on and inside me.” After a moment of silence, Yang looked down into her sister’s eyes, forcing a soft smile as lust and love swirled in her lilac eyes. “So, get on the bed. Let me do what I do best before I feel that delicious looking cock inside of me.~” Her smile only grew as she pushed her leader to the other side of the room, causing her to fall with a soft thud on the lower bunk. With each step the blonde took, she swayed her hips, forgetting that her other two teammates were still in the room as her mind focused entirely on Ruby. Even as she got on her knees and pulled her signature yellow top over her head and tossed it on the floor, the only thing on the girl’s mind was her leader’s cock and how it would taste against her tongue and feel between her breasts.   
  
Ruby, on the other hand, could only blush and sit back as her eyes were glued to her older sister’s large and still perky breasts, causing the shaft between her legs to harden more and more the longer she stared. Watching the blonde lick her lips only made things that much better for the crimsonette, making her heart flutter as everything in the world vanished other than the two of them. She had admired her older sister for so long, even going as far as to make up a fake girlfriend to try and make the blonde jealous just so she’d make a move. This video was her last shot before giving up and taking matters into her own hands, but as she felt Yang’s slender fingers wrap around her shaft with a determined grip, something told her that she wouldn’t need to bother with that. “If your fingers feel this warm and perfect, I can only imagine how your boobs feel, Yang.~”

 

Yang let out a soft chuckle as she scooped her hands along the underside of her massive tits, smiling and heaving them up over the cock that hung in her face. “Oh? Well then I might as well not keep you waiting, right?~” Gently biting her lower lip, the older sister wrapped her soft mounds around her little sister’s cock, slowly moving them along her shaft in order to get a decent rhythm without going too fast or slow, making the young leader got every ounce of pleasure that was possible. Though, that didn’t mean that the blonde wasn’t going to get her own pleasure from the experience. The warmth and thickness of Ruby’s cock moving in and out of her cleavage, even poking out from the top of her breasts when she reached the girl’s base and earned an appreciative moan from the silver-eyed girl, was something she quickly grew fond of.

 

The younger girl didn’t care that her sister hadn’t started with a blowjob to get her lubed up, or even the fact that they weren’t alone in the room. Just the perfect, soft, squishy feeling of her dear sibling’s tits around her member was more than enough to earn moan after moan from the crimsonette. Though, the silver-eyed girl was very surprised to feel Yang’s soft lips wrap around the tip of her member every time the top few inches of her cock peeked out from between her breasts. “Oh, fuck…” Ruby managed to stammer the words out as she leaned her head back and rested her hand on the bed to keep herself steady. This was probably the best feeling the young leader had ever experience when it came to something sexual, unless cookies were going to be involved soon, and it was all because of the taboo knowledge and desire she felt for her lustful sister. Ruby looked down into her sister’s lilac eyes, smiling and running a hand through her hair as, for some reason, she felt strangely reassured about the everything when their eyes locked.

 

However, that didn’t mean Yang was going to stop drooling over her sister’s cock to make it nice and slick between her breasts. This wasn’t the first titfuck she had ever given, so she knew what to do with each one she had given. The moment she could feel the crimsonette’s cock grow more and more slick between her cleavage, the faster the blonde moved to take the first few inches into her mouth, squeezing her breasts together around the girl’s cock before slowly moving each one in place to make it simulate the fact that they were moving. She didn’t bother trying to say anything, or even hear a word that might’ve come from her leader’s lips, after a moment or two, as she pulled her lips from off the thick cock and simply smiled as she gazed into her sister’s eyes. Another moment passed before either of them moved, the stacked brawler being the first to do so.

 

The younger sibling watched as her older stood to her feet, spun around, and firmly planted her rear end into her lap, just missing that spit-shined cock by a few inches and letting it rest against her thigh. “Um… Y-Yang…?” Was all the younger girl was able to get out before she felt the blonde’s lips crash against her own, earning a unified moan from their other teammates that immediately got ignored and forgotten by the two sisters. She didn’t need to say another word as she pushed her tongue into Yang’s mouth, doing her best to dominate the kiss as she felt the blonde’s hands wrap around her shaft, giving it a few good strokes before seeming to aim it up towards the ceiling. “W-What are you-” Ruby fell silent in bliss as she felt the older girl’s slick inner walls wrap around the head of her cock and suddenly drop down to her base, taking the entire shaft in one swift movement that she was more than eager to let out another appreciative moan for.   
  
The blonde let out a soft chuckle as she listened to her sister, reached back behind her and grabbing one of the crimsonette’s hand to move it to her breast, letting it sit there for a moment before she started rolling her hips. Back and forth, side to side, in a circle, and finally, after what felt like a perfect eternity, up and down. Yang wanted to have her insides ruined by her little sister, knowing that she’d love the fact and would gladly stay with the silver-eyed girl for the rest of her life, but as she felt the girl’s smaller hand squeeze firmly into her breast, bringing out a moan from the brawler’s lips, that thought was quickly cemented in her mind. “Hey… Rubes?” She started, a smile on her face, her eyes half-lidded in lust and her mind starting to wander a bit as she started moving her hips more aggressively. “Why don’t you go ahead and leave your girlfriend? Date me instead!~” Yang didn’t even half to turn back and face her sister to know she was contemplating the thought, the young leader’s cock swelling inside of her more than enough proof to know that she liked the thought. “Just think about it. Getting to fuck me every day for the rest of our lives, cumming inside of me, making me a mommy! It’d be perfect!~”

 

The young crimsonette had to silently admit that it was an amazing thought, but to make such a rash decision right here and now, in the middle of their dorm while committing one of the ultimate taboos that made what was happening just that much hotter to her was something that…. Well, something she enjoyed the thought of and wanted more of it. However, her mouth had a different story to tell. “What would we tell Dad?” A serious question that she realized was the cause of her sister stopping and turning around to face her without even bothering to get off her cock or miss a beat in her movements. Something that made Ruby want to cum right then and there and say fuck it to the entire prospect of their father finding out about them. Luckily, the smile on her sister’s face made it clear they were thinking the same thing.   
  
“I say, fuck it.” The blonde smirked and planted a deep kiss onto her little sister’s lips, smiling into the display of affection and moving her hips even faster. “I’m getting close to cumming on my little sister’s cock and the best thing in the world right now would be for her to cum inside of me… Not that I’m giving her a choice in the matter, but I’d much rather you be okay with it.~” Yang smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck, staring into her eyes as her moans grew hotter by the second, signaling just how close the peak of her pleasure was.

 

“I love you, Yang!~” The young girl shouted as she pulled the blonde into another heated kiss. The moment their lips connected, Ruby moaned into the display of affection as the pleasure had become too much for her to bear, sending her over the edge of her orgasm. Bucking her hips madly against Yang’s, shot after shot of hot cum flooded into the brawler, painting her inner walls white with love as she sent her older sister into the throes of her own orgasm as well. The crimsonette couldn’t help but smile as she held her sister close, knowing that she was filling her womb with each new rope of cum she shot into the other girl. It only made things better in the young leader’s mind as she felt her sister’s back arch due to her orgasm as well as the girl’s juices coating her cock and thighs.   
  
After their orgasms had subsided and the two fell against the bed, laying in each other’s arms as the afterglow of their orgasm failed to go away, the new lovers shared a gentle kiss. Passionate yet caring but not heated and lustful. Everything that had happened today was a new experience for the two of them, and as Weiss and Blake cleared their throats, sitting on either side of the bed, they both knew that there was only more in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her time with Yang has ended, it’s time to show Weiss and Blake how she feels after letting them see the video she made for them

Ruby smiled as she looked at her other teammates, a blush on her cheeks to match her namesake as she realized that not only had she just fucked and creampied her older sister, but she had also done it in front of the other two girls on her team. “Um…. Hi… Sorry about that, girls.” The crimsonette tried to laugh everything off, smiling as she continued to hold the blonde to her bod, squishing their breasts together and keeping her eyes locked on Weiss’s. “You’ll give me a minute to get things together, right….?”   
  
Blake nodded and sighed, taking a moment to pull Yang off of their leader and pulling her to the bed across the room. “Of course, Ruby. You purposefully left us a video fo you masturbating to turn us on and then fucked your sister right in front of us. We’ll give you all the time you need.” The faunus placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek as she covered her with a blanket. “Because as soon as you’ve taken all the time you need, you’re going to fuck the both of us and you’re not gonna stop until you've creampied the two of us as well.~” The black-haired girl smirked and started to undress, letting her clothes pool on the floor around her feet as her amber eyes locked onto Ruby’s impressive cock.

 

Weiss nodded, agreeing with Blake as she smiled and leaned over the younger girl, planting a soft kiss on her lips and relishing the audible gasp that left the crimsonette. The young heiress knew that she had to wait for the faunus or else she’d never hear the end of it, but a simple kiss wouldn’t harm anything. Though, as she reached down her leader’s body, letting a hand rest on the girl’s budding breasts and gave it a soft squeeze, the white-haired girl could almost hear the soft hiss coming from the other side of the room. “Okay, okay! I get it!” The young Schnee sighed as she pulled away from her leader, licking her lips from the taste. “If you want to see how she feels so bad, get over here.~” A soft chuckle left her as she watched the kitten almost pounce across the room and on top of Ruby. “Eager kitten, aren’t you?”   
  
Ruby turned to glare at Weiss, blushing slightly as she felt the faunus’s wet folds gently grind against the lower underside of her shaft. However, she wasn’t able to say anything as she felt Blake’s lips crash against her own, giving her a third pair of lips to kiss today and make her smile. She didn’t know why, nor did it matter to her, but as she felt two left hands on her body the crimsonette couldn’t stop herself from shivering in delight. The young leader was already incredibly sensitive due to having just creampied her sister, but once she felt the heiress’s soft and pale fingers wrap around the base of her cock, she couldn’t stop the moan that left her, only to be muffled into the kiss she was sharing with the kitten. After a moment or two, she pushed both of the girls off of the bed and between her legs. “Alright. Since you two wanna share so bad, you can share the task of sucking my cock. I want a double blowjob from the two of you.~”

 

Both girls just looked at their leader like she was crazy, not sure about what to do or if they should listen. It was two on one, after all, so they could easily overpower her if need be. But, as the two shared a look and smiled, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. Blake smirked as she stayed between Ruby’s legs, watching as Weiss got back on the bed and pushed the crimsonette onto the floor. “Alright, Ruby. We’ll share, but we’ll share it our way.~” The faunus licked her lips before she placed a few gentle kisses on the underside of the girl’s cock. Just enough to make Ruby weak for the heiress to push her down onto her back. It was a silent plan that they knew would work out perfectly as an excuse for them to experiment with each other and then get the cock they craved as well.   
  
Weiss smiled as she adjusted herself into a sixty-nine position with Ruby, flipping her skirt up just enough for her white and blue striped panties to be in her leader’s face. “Hope you don’t mind, Ruby. I’d love to feel that tongue of yours get to work while I’m using mine.~”  Without saying another word, the young heiress smiled and swirled her tongue around the tip of the crimsonette’s cock, earning a shrill moan from the girl. She didn’t want to dive right in and overload the silver-eyed girl with pleasure and cut their own pleasure short, but the young Schnee was more than willing to tease her as he watched Blake trail her tongue along the underside of the girl’s cock. “But don’t cum too quickly, Ruby!~”

 

It wasn’t like Ruby could really argue as she closed her eyes, mind and body focused on the pleasure that coursed through her from the feeling of her teammates for just a moment. That moment ended as she felt the heiress’s cunt press down against her lips, giving her something to focus on and divert her mind from the bliss that seemed to pulse with every gentle press of the girls’ lips. Muffled moans and whimpers left her as she once again felt two sets of lips pressing little kisses along her shaft. The young crimsonette stuck her tongue out of her mouth, doing her best to tease Weiss through her panties while she was stuck in place, using her teeth to move the fabric out of the way just enough to circle her tongue around the girl’s clit. Even as she teased her teammate and di her best to provide her pleasure without either of them being pushed over the edge too quickly, all she could properly process was the way Blake’s lips wrapped around her overly sensitive cock.

 

Blake smiled around the cock that slowly entered her mouth, moaning around it just from the taste as she knew that Weiss was watching her work her magic on their leader, amber eyes becoming half-lidded as all she wanted was more of this delicious cock. The young girl started bobbing her head slowly, moving her lips at a slow pace along the first few inches of Ruby’s cock to make sure the heiress who was suddenly pouting had room to have her own fun along the shaft. The faunus didn’t know or care what her blonde teammate was up to as she closed her eyes and started to focus solely on the shaft that rested against her tongue. The black-haired girl smiled as she worked her way lower and lower by the second, ignoring the Schnee that waiting on the other side of the member with a soft smile as she eventually reached the base. As she did, nose touching the crimsonette’s pelvis, the kitten felt a soft hand on the top of her head. One she instantly recognized as Weiss’s as it slowly reached for her ears.

 

The young Schnee chuckled as she watched the faunus get to work, smiling as she continued to pet her friend. Of course she had wanted to suck on her leader’s impressive cock as well, but there was something about seeing the way Blake enjoyed herself while Weiss was being eaten out that just made this moment more magical for her and dismissed her need for a taste. However, as she removed her hand from the other girl’s head, she was very surprised to feel their lips crash together in a gentle yet passionate kiss that took them into their own world for just a moment. Not that they didn’t want it to last longer, though. After that moment was over, the heiress leaned back down and wrapped her lips around the top of the crimsonette’s cock, letting the amber-eyed girl have the bottom half as she swirled her tongue around the tip and earned a very appreciative and muffled moan from Ruby. That was all she needed to know she was on the right track about providing her leader enough pleasure to get her close to the edge of her orgasm without throwing her over.

 

Ruby would’ve yelled out for the two if she could’ve, bliss pulsing through her body with each lick and kiss she received until it felt like it was going to be too much, just for her to stay with this feeling of near release for a moment. Luckily, as the other two went in for another sweet and loving kiss, the younger girl took this moment to regain control of the situation, pulling her mouth away from Weiss’s damp lower lips and moving the girl on the bed, flipping her over onto her back and looking down into her eyes. “Come here, Blake. Lay down on top of Weiss so I can fuck you both without needing to worry about anything.~” The crimsonette bit her lip softly as she watched her faunus friend do just what she wanted. “Good girl!~ You’ll get my cock first.” Keeping her smile as she placed both of her hands on Blake’s hips, the young leader pushed her member forward into the amber-eyed girl’s snatch, smiling as the first few inches of her member went in with ease. “Oh fuck, you’re tight…”

 

All Blake could do with this new feeling was mewl out as she rested her breasts on the heiress’s chest, smiling at the feeling of being filled so thoroughly after such a long time. The fact that it was Ruby, someone that she trusted and actually loved like family only made things that much better for the faunus as inch by inch, she was slowly stretched and filled until the girl eventually bottomed out inside of her. “Oh my god, Weiss… She’s so big!~ It feels so good!~” The black-haired girl smiled and captured the white-haired girl’s lips in a passionate kiss, relishing in the way that the crimsonette started thrusting inside of her just a few times before pulling out and repeating the treatment for Weiss.

 

Unknown to anyone but Weiss, the young Schnee was a virgin in every hole she possessed, but that clearly wasn’t stopping her as she didn’t say a word or even attempt to stop her leader as she was filled and stretched as well. Not a peep left the heiress other than the pained whimpers she made into her kiss with Blake, which unfortunately, caught everyone's attention. Other than Yang, who was still asleep across the room. Both the faunus’s amber eyes, as well as Ruby’s silver ones, met her own blue hues. “I’m a… Virgin…” She admitted, closing her eyes and turning her head away in shame just to hear a few giggles from the other girls. “It’s not funny! Ruby just took my virginity!” She shouted, shivering slightly under the black-haired girl’s body just from the realization of that fact.    
  
“That’s not the funny part, Weiss. It’s that you thought we didn’t know or that we cared.”  Ruby said with a smile, reaching a hand out and gently caressing her cheek for a moment. “I mean, you never go out unless it’s with one of us. You usually have a stick up your ass, which I can now make literal tomorrow, and kind of plan to. And the only boy we’ve ever seen you look twice at was Jaune and Ren and you always talk shit when you see them.” The crimsonette smiled and started slowly rolling her hips, earning a confused sounding moan from the young Schnee as she stretched her out a bit more, making sure she could get used to the feeling of being stuffed full of cock. “But oh well. I’m honored to have taken a Schnee’s virginity.~”

 

Weiss didn’t have time to say anything else before her hips were met with Ruby’s at least once a second. A fast pace that almost instantaneously melted her mind from the quickly pulsing pleasure that coursed through her just from having someone’s shaft pounding into her. It didn’t help her not say a word as Blake had once again captured her lips in a passionate kiss, not letting the heiress get a second to do anything but relish in the bliss she was feeling and the way that she was being treated by two of her best friends. Though, as she felt one of the faunus’s hands find its way to her breast just to knead her breast, there was no stopping the moan that left her lips.   
  
Blake seemed to realize this as she moved her mouth away from the Schnee’s lips and went to her neck, covering it in gentle bites that barely left any marks on the girl’s surprisingly pale skin. Luckily, after a moment of doing this, that perfect cock plunged back inside of her, giving her the same treatment it gave to the whimpering heiress below her. In and out at an incredible pace that seemed to make her forget everything that she wanted to do and forced her mind to focus solely on what was bringing her the most pleasure. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh…” The faunus smiled as she rested against the girl below her, no longer worried about bringing Weiss pleasure, but just wanting to enjoy her own. Though, as she felt one of Ruby’s hands collide with her ass, causing a small ripple in her asscheeks and forcing a louder moan from her lips, something told her that she wouldn’t need to worry about that.

 

Ruby, on the other hand, loved the look before her. Weiss with a nearly blissed out expression on her face while Blake’s was buried in her neck, the two of them holding hands as she switched from tight pussy to tight pussy, and even the fact that she got to watch them share a few kisses as she fucked them both. This was far better than she had ever hoped it would be, and she couldn’t have been smiling wider. As she brought her hand down against the faunus’s ass another time, earning another moan from the girl as she kept thrusting away, the crimsonette took a deep breath as she activated her semblance. Suddenly moving her hips almost ten times as fast as before, the young leader was able to pound her way into the black-haired girl, causing her to scream out in pleasure before switching pussies yet again and making the young Schnee do the exact same thing. Back and forth she went, switching from cunt to cunt in such a rhythm that neither girl had proper time to let their hole tighten around her. Not that she minded.

 

Yang seemed to finally wake up at this perfect moment, hazily looking across the room to see her little sister pounding away at her two teammates with a speed that kind of worried her deep down. However, she didn’t say anything as she simply enjoyed the sight before her, enjoying the way that she was able to catch Weiss and Blake sharing a few kisses as Ruby pumped her cock into one girl and then swapped to the other. Deep down, it made her kind of glad that Ruby didn’t use her semblance when fucking her. Having a cock move that fast inside of her, even if it was switching from her cunt to her asshole was something that terrified her, even if it only made her wet from that thought. But that was an idea for another time. For now, the blonde was more than satisfied as she watched the crimsonette get to work.

 

Before Weiss could even properly process that she was experiencing an orgasm, it was tearing through her, causing her back to arch as she screamed into the room at the top of her lungs. “RUBY!~” The young heiress held tightly to the faunus that was on top of her, gasping quietly as she felt a few ropes of cum flood into her hold just for said hole to become empty and then filled again with more cum flying into it.

 

Blake was trapped in the same predicament, cumming before she even realized what was happening and screaming her pleasure into the room for people in the hallways to hear as well. Just like Weiss, she was filled with cum, clearly from Ruby experience her own orgasm, but every time a few ropes of cum would flood into her womb, she’d be empty for about half a second before being filled and having more cum flood inside of her. Unfortunately, just when the poor blissed out faunus thought everything was over, she felt her leader’s cock pull out of her and force its way between her stomach and the white-haired girl’s beneath her. Both of the girl’s gasped as more strands of cum came flying out of the crimsonette and coating their stomachs and the underside of their breasts with her warm seed.

 

Ruby, now almost completely spent and happy with how her night had turned out, simply smiled and fell back onto the bed, panting and keeping her eyes closed as the afterglow of her orgasm washed over her. Even as her cock still stood tall and rigid as in the video that her team watched before this even started, the poor leader felt like there wasn’t a single drop of cum she could produce in the next short while. “Hey, girls…?” She asked through heavy breaths, earning a groan from all three of them as a response. “What do you think… About… Doing this again? The same time tomorrow?” Of course, none of them were going to disagree with that prospect, but for now no one was able to say the word no.


End file.
